


sorry i used your arm as a diary

by astrologiix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrologiix/pseuds/astrologiix
Summary: kayn doesn't believe in soulmateszoe is a hopeless romanticrhaast is a useless roommateneeko just wants to helpezreal gives terrible advicejhin doesn't like people





	sorry i used your arm as a diary

It was a sunny day, Kayn noticed as he stepped outside of his small apartment onto the quiet street. It was late enough in the morning to have missed most of the hustle and bustle of people heading to work. Thankfully, his shift at the hospital didn’t start today until noon, so he had time to sleep in and get some coffee on his way to work.

Kayn rolled up his sleeves as the heat started to get to him, exposing the multitude of colorful doodles and notes on his arm. Like many others, the writing was the clear mark of his soulmate, whoever they may be. Usually, he tried to cover it as much as he could, just to avoid people’s curious gaze and probing questions. 

Kayn had never believed in soulmates, or love for that matter. His parents, despite being marked soulmates, fell out of love as soon as they got into it, but then they had him, an accident from a night of passion. His father left as soon as his mother informed him of the pregnancy, and she was left with Kayn. Blaming him for driving his father away, his mother made it known that he was despised, and Kayn believed it for many years. 

When he was ten, she died in a terrible car crash and Kayn moved in with his grandparents on his mom’s side, a nice couple that cared for him until their final days. His grandfather, a small town doctor, would take him to work and teach him about the ins and outs of medicine. Kayn loved it ever since. He went to college for four years to become a nurse and got a job at Myers Medical Center, a large hospital in the center of the city. It was a nice job that paid fairly well, especially for being right out of school, and he loved his patients, mostly older folks with an entertaining variety of personality. 

In general, he was happy with his life as it was, and, though he saw many people happy with their soulmates, he could never bring himself to forget the reality of his parents. Following his heart blindly to a soulmate who he didn’t know seemed naive, if anything. 

Kayn raised his head as he approached the main doors of the hospital and checked the clock outside. His shift didn’t start for another 15 minutes, so he walked through the large doors and to the side, where the vending machine was. Surveying the contents carefully, he failed to notice the small girl before she bumped into him- quite hard- from the side. 

“Ah! My bad,” she jumped back and apologized quickly, raising an arm in embarrassment to scratch the back of her head. The movement rustled her long colorful hair, which hung far below her waist and almost touched the ground. “I’m a bit clumsy.”

Kayn stood speechless.

“I-I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I?” She stammered a bit, waiting for some sort of response from the man in front of her. However, Kayn’s eyes were glued to her arms, which were covered in the same exact colorful doodles and messages as his. 

“Your arms,” he managed to get out.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry, I used to write a lot to my soulmate,” she giggled nervously. “It just kinda became a weird journaling habit or something. They never respond, but I mean, that’s okay. I can get why they wouldn’t want to have me as a soulmate after all of this.”

The girl motions to her arms and laughs a bit, but it’s hollow and pained. Kayn feels his stomach twist a bit and bites his lip to stop himself from saying something stupid. 

“Ah, well, sorry for bumping into you. See ya!”

Kayn snaps his head up as the girl turned to leave, his heart pounding and thoughts racing as he tried to process what had just happened. 

“Wait!” he yelled after her, or at least tried to. As soon as he opened his mouth, the word got caught in his throat and instead of grabbing her attention, he watched the last strands of her flowing hair disappear around the corner of the next building. 

The beep of the vending machine reminding him to select his purchase snapped him out of his shocked state, heart nearly leaping out his throat. The fifteen minutes he once had to make his shift were now long gone and Kayn cursed quietly under his breath as he fished his fruit gummies out of the vending machine and rushed down the hallway. 


End file.
